Regresando al Amor
by Sira Kasuqui
Summary: Kagome se enfrentara a diversas situaciones en consecuencia de pasar un noche con el hombre de su vida, Inuyasha. ¿Que pasara con estos dos?
1. Chapter 1

**Regresando al Amor.**

**Capítulo 0**

-Estoy embarazada… Embarazada…- No puede ser… No sé qué hacer… ¿Un bebe? ¿Un hijo? De El…

Se podría ver a un chica joven de cabello largo negro mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por su bello rostro, que más podía hacer… con trabajos había terminado su secundaria, con trabajos había podido salir de aquella época antigua, solo con un bello recuerdo demasiado importante como para no olvidarlo aquella vez que se entregó a aquel hombre, a ese hombre orgulloso y testarudo, esa vez antes de que él se fuera con su antigua amada. Nada podía ella hacer solo era la rencarnación de la mujer que él amaba era como el segundo plato, solo dejo que aquella noche su cuerpo y corazón se entregaran a él por una primera y última vez. Ahora ese pequeño momento dos meses después venía a cobrar su precio.

-Tendré un hijo tuyo Inuyasha…


	2. Chapter 2

**Regresando al amor**

**Capítulo 1**

Ya ha pasado dos semanas desde que me entere de mi embarazo, si me espero un poco mas no podre ocultarlo aunque como decirle a mi madre. Como se le explica a una madre que su hija de apenas 19 años espera un hijo de un hombre que ni siquiera era humano y que peor aún novia en la misma época que ella. Ni siquiera lo Había visto desde hace un mes y dos semanas. El mismo tiempo que llevaba embarazada.

************Flash Black***********

-Inuyasha ahora que Kikio tiene la perla completa yo…- están difícil tratar de decirle esto- Creo… que será mejor que me marche a mi época-me miro sorprendido y mi corazón latía esperando que él me detuviera…

- Si. Creo que será mejor que…

-¡Como puedes estar tan tranquilo! ¿Acaso jamás te importe?- No pude contener más mi enojo, tanto tiempo juntos y yo no fui lo suficiente para que el la olvidara- Acaso todas las cosas que pasamos, tus escenas de celos cuando otro hombre se acercaba a mí... ¿jamás significaron algo?- Su semblante cambio a frustración, se acercó a mi cada vez más...

- Estas equivocada, Todo el momento a tu lado si significo algo, Significo demasiado, las cosas no se dieron como hubiera deseado- Me agarro de mi barbilla- Todas esas peleas, abrazos, de felicidad, el miedo cuando te alegabas de mí y creía que no te volvería a ver, o esos celos cuando un hombre se acerba a ti. Me afectaban Kagome, me afectaban demasiado… - mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras y pareciera que mi corazón se detuviera- No puedo decir que te amo o que te amaba porque un no logro descubrir que es lo que siento por ti, pero en cada ocasión me preocupa incluso cuando te marchabas a tu época a pesar de gritar que no quería volverte a ver, rogaba porque no me hicieras caso- se detuvo a respirar como esperando que lo interrumpiese y yo me mantenía callada… no podría pensar en algo más que no fueran sus palabras- y regresaras conmigo a mis brazos, para mantenerte segura entre mis brazos- No lo deje seguir y lo bese, no hubo más tiempo de más palabras, el sentía algo por mi aunque no supiera específicamente que y yo, yo lo amo así que el respondió me beso mientras me agarraba de mi nuca y su otra mano recorría mi espalda y un poco mis muslos. Sabía que aquella situación podía llegar a algo no planeado. Pero esta ocasión no importaba perder la cordura por el hombre que amo.

Detuve el beso mientras miraba a sus hermosos ojos que me hipnotizaban- Inuyasha no me importa que no tengas conocimiento de tus sentimientos, quiero que esta noche sea la última para nosotros dos- se sorprendió pero tiempo después se acercó a mi aun con caricias más fuertes y cautivadoras. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, y me despojaron de mi ropa dejándome desnuda sobre aquella pastura. Mis manos no perdieron tiempo y él también se encontraba desnudo totalmente. Seguíamos juntando nuestros labios y debes en cuando el bajaba a mis cuello, paseaba su lengua en alguno de mis pechos y jugueteaba con el pezón del otro. Bajaba a mi abdomen entre besos y seguía a un más abajo para besarme entre mis piernas aun con la pataleta puesta, después ya no la traía y el disfrutaba de mi como yo de él, se detuvo unos segundo ahí mismo mientras yo gemía. Después el regreso a mí, yo lo bese y el me devolvió el beso quería a que siguiéramos más y él se dio cuenta de aquello así que continuo...

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, era temprano e Inuyasha seguía durmiendo, desnudo y yo sobre el descansado mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. La felicidad me embargo pero la tristeza volvió a mí, No quería verlo marcharse cuando ella viniera a abusarlo. Me deshice de su ropa que ahora escondía nuestra desnudes busque la mía y me vestí rápidamente. Lo veía durmiendo tan plácidamente… Fue mi momento de decirle adiós en mi mente mientras recordaba su rostro por última vez… - Adiós mi Inuyasha, te amo…

Corrí hacia el pozo con cuidado, no me despedí de nadie, porque sería más doloroso y solo me lance a él.

*********Fin de Flash Black*********

-Quien diría que con una noche… pasara esto… - Aun sentada en la cama de mi habitación, me lance a llorar acostada sobre mi almohada, no podré olvidarme de ti Inuyasha….- Jamás podre olvidarme de ti- mientras aun con lágrimas en mi rostro tocaba mi vientre buscando consolación.


End file.
